Forever Light Cousins
Forever Light Cousins (http://www.foreverknight.org/LightCousins/) is the faction website for the Light Cousins faction, one of the factions that follow the character Lucien LaCroix. On the front page of the website, the Light Cousins are described in this way: Light Cousins are a "fraction" faction, separate from "true" Cousins, and many Light Cousins consider a different faction their primary affiliation. Light Cousins wish LaCroix would embrace his human side, not unlike the way Dark Knighties may wish Nick to embrace his vampirism. We celebrate the same LaCroix true Cousins do—the power, dignity, eloquence and control—but we celebrate his human side in the full-faced rejection of the evil he has done and been. As they put it: "Be a Light Cousin! You get to admire Uncle AND condemn him!" The last recorded update to the site was on 5 March 2001. Site History The Light Cousins faction site was originally created by Ann Williams, who created a GeoCities website for it at http://www.geocities.com/~annwilliams. By 1999, it had moved to http://www.freeyellow.com/members7/aw146/cousin.html; but, on or after 3 July 2000, it moved back to a different GeoCities address, http://www.geocities.com/annette_40/index.html. However, after Ann Williams lost interest in Forever Knight fandom, the site disappeared or was taken down. In 2013, the Forever Light Cousins faction site was partly restored using material from the Wayback Machine, with additional material saved by Cheryl Hoffman, and sound captures from the Nunkies Anonymous faction site. (The photo gallery could not be restored, and is deadlinked on the ToC.) The restoration was approved by Arletta Asbury, the leader of the faction. The site was then posted to the Forever Knight Website Archive at http://www.foreverknight.org/LightCousins/. Contents * a FAQ page about the Light Cousins * an archive of fan fiction — about a third were actually kept at the site, and the rest linked offsite * a small photo gallery * a list of episodes showing the "lighter" side of LaCroix * archived posts made by the Light Cousins during FKWar 9 * Light Cousin Loop Digest — a digest of selected posts (compiled and edited by Amy R.) * a list of abbreviations used in referring to the episodes Stories The following stories were listed as being "Light Cousins" fan fiction. * "Quid Pro Quo, Doctor Lambert" by Amy Rambow September 1997 * "Guitars and Roses" by Amy Rambow May 1996 * "Renovations" by Amy Rambow February 20,1997 * "As We Forgive" by Amy Rambow March 1997 * "Fireweed" by Amy Rambow December 1998 * "Conversation" by Arletta Asbury March 1997 * "Old Acquaintance" by Barbara Vainio January 1999 * "Forever Mine" by Debi McK February 1999 * "A Little Knowledge" by Debi McK July 1999 * "Sometimes When We Leave" by James Walkswithwind February 24,1995 * "Faust's Choice" by Jayne Gleed November 7, 1997 * "Ransomed Knight" by J.L. Kerr July 30, 1997 * "Ransomed Knight II" by J.L. Kerr August 1998 * "Knight Terrors" by J.L. Kerr November 1997 * "Snowy Knight" by J.L. Kerr December 1997 * "The Withdrawal" by J.L. Kerr March 1999 * "In the Dark of the Knight" by J.L. Kerr March 1999 * "Seize the Knight" by J.L. Kerr June 1999 * "Reason #103" by Kathy December 15, 1997 * "Change Demanded" by Sarah Baker July 14, 1997 * "Birthday Surprise" by Sue O'Reilly April 2, 1997 * "Angel Crossing" by Susan M Garrett December 1993 * "Sitting In The Dark" by Suzanne Leitch September 1997 * "A Moment's Illusion" by VampWrtr March 1999 Wayback Machine Version A copy of the site is archived on the Wayback Machine. NOTES: *Of the fan fiction actually kept at the site, only one piece is in the archive. None of the screen captures from the photo gallery was archived, nor any of the war posts. Only the first page of the loop digest is archived. Many graphics are missing, including the background pattern. *The final version of the website is also archived on the Wayback Machine. However, this copy does not include anything besides the front page. (It does save a different selection of graphics.) See also * Light Cousins * Category:Defunct Fan Websites Category:Archived Websites